Paper Planes
by Kaniii
Summary: A boy is trapped in a camp. He loves another boy from outside of the camp. They communicate by paper planes. Sad ending. Inspired by the songs Prisoner by Len Kagamine and Paper Plane by Rin Kagamine. Special thanks to Kylelover101!  My beta reader! :3


**A:N/ This story's going to be sad. And have a sad ending. This chapter is going to be about Kenny and the second is going to be about Kyle. Inspired by the songs Prisoner by Len Kagamine and Paper Plane by Rin Kagamine. Shut up, I know Kyle is the Jew but hey, I was feeling creative. :D**

**-KeeKee13 and Kylelover101 (KeeKee13's Beta reader)**

Long ago, in a faraway place, there was a boy. He was sad and lonely in a wretched camp. He didn't want to be there. No one did. He was put in against his will. He hated it there. Each day was a living hell for him. The boy I'm talking about is Kenny McCormick.

He had pale, soft skin, covered in bruises and cuts. Soft-silk like but dirty, messy, light blonde hair. Once happy aquamarine, glowing eyes now dulled due to depression, sadness and pain. He wore the same ragged, ripped, dirty old clothes everyday. A ripped, dirty orange shirt and loose, ripped, old capris. But, there was a hint of happiness in his life, and that was because of one other, wealthy boy from the other side of the gate.

He didn't know his name, but he loved him. He loved his smile, his emerald eyes, his red, curly, hair. He loved everything about him. And he felt the same way back to him. That made him happier. They couldn't talk to each other since they were so different from each other. One was poor and trapped and another was rich and free. So, they communicated by paper planes. They would see each other at the gate, fly them over and read them. He finally worked up the guts to tell him that he loved him. He was going to tell him today.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenny's P.O.V.<strong>

I approached the fence, full of joy, seeing that he was there on the other side waiting for me with a paper plane in his hand. I had one in my hand too. My note simply read:_ I love you._ He flew his over and I caught it. I slowly opened it, careful not to rip the paper. It was short and it read,

_I'm sorry that I have to say this. But, I can't see you anymore. I have to leave. Goodbye._

The paper shook as my hands trembled. I couldn't believe what I read. So many questions were racing through my mind, like: _"Why was he leaving?"_ and_ "Why is this happening to me?"_ I felt my eyes tearing up.

"W-why?" I said, looking up at him.

No answer.

"ANSWER ME!" I screamed.

Once again, he kept quiet, looking down.

I ripped the paper into little pieces then ripped mine and ran away, with tears in my eyes. When I looked back, everything was blurry because of the tears, but I was able to make out a figure on the other side of the fence, slowly walking away.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

I was awoken by a strong voice that make me practically jump out of my skin. I looked at the door. It was the head of the camp. A.K.A. **'his'** father.

"What?" I spat.

He looked over at my desk, and noticed all of the notes from him that I collected through out the years. He walked over to them and picked them up. He read a few of them. His face turned from anger to disgust, walking over to me and told the guards to grab my arms. Shocked at how hard they gripped at my arms, I tried moving to get loose from their grasp.

No use.

He looked at me, straight in the eyes, and ripped all of the notes, right in front of my eyes. I got so angry when he did this. I gained strength and wiggled my arms out of their hands and punched him, right in the nose. His nose started bleeding and my fists were bloody. I started crying as I knelt down to pick up the ripped letters. Before I could, I was grabbed again by the guards. He shouted a command to them to throw me into the ''room'".

Terror went threw my mind, I even begged for mercy. I just saw him smirk.

-x-

I felt my lungs collapsing. Tears ran down my eyes, even though they were wide open. I was wheezing, gasping for air. I looked around the room. Skeletons. I felt a sharp pain go through my head, great, I'm at the edge.

"Please God... If this is my last chance. Let me see him. Please." I barely whispered.

I looked up and felt myself becoming light headed. My vision was getting blurry and dark. This is it. I took a huge breath in and screamed my last words, "I just want to know... your... NAAAAAME!"

**A:N/ Shut up, I know this was short. Oh well. When I watched the video for Len's song. I started crying. Such a sad song. Anyways, review this crappy chapter. Thanks. :D**

**-KeeKee13**

**I wanted to say how honored KeeKee13 should be at the moment, for finding such a great Beta (huge EGO,) me :) If I find any Flames on this chapter I will make sure that you all pay, (if any old flamers are reading) you almost made someone quit writing, that's NOT cool. This is Fanfiction, she should be able to use her imagination as she pleases, but in other words please review **

**:)  
>-Kylelover101<strong>


End file.
